planetesfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Sisters
Special Sisters (in Portuguese Coisas de Irmãs, in Catalan Coses de Germanes, in M2 Kosas da §ermanas) is a series created by Dýmapko which is about two sisters, Kimberly and Karla, from a Teremedosian city named Bàrcinon. The show has four seasons of eight episodes each season. The third season introduces new characters, now the main characters are two new human sisters: Mila (Milagros) and Melina (false name). Characters * Kimberly Duver§a: she's one of the two protagonists of the series. She is the oldest of two sisters. She studies at school Traball in Bàrcinon (Ketalània) in Teremedó near her sister. At school everyone thinks she and her sister are "special girls" and it isn't defined if they're teremedosians or humans. At the beginning of the series she's 17 years old. * Karla Duver§a: she's the other protagonist of the series. She is the youngest of two sisters. She studies at school Traball in Bàrcinon (Ketalània) in Teremedó, like her sister. At the beginning of the series she's 10 years old. Normally, at school she usually wears glasses. * Jordy Kúdigy: he's the owner of Hotel Kasa Tot of Bàrcinon, the most important hotel in the city with 111 floors. Jordy has a good relationship with the two girls, and they get along very well. Sometimes the two sisters go visit him, when they don't have to do anything. * Admiral Yusepy Maray #: he's a Federation Starfleet teremedosian officer, who normally visits his planet, Teremedó, with ship FEF 09. * Regent Andrea: she's a Terran of the Mirror Universe who seeks revenge after being defeated by the Federation Starfleet, therefore tries to destroy everything that is related to the Federation Starfleet: its planets and its officers. She is responsible for the jihadist attacks on Earth and the destruction of the planets of the Federation Starfleet, a fact that causes Federation Starfleet to cease to exist. She's a sexual savage and bisexual, like all Terran girls, and often uses this quality with men. * Mila: she's one of the new main characters of the third season. She's from Earth, and lives in a house with Admiral of Earth, Josep Maria 22. She has five sisters and a brother, but when she was young, her father disappeared and some unknown entities in collaboration with the mirror universe kidnapped her five sisters, and her brother escaped. Then these entities used perception filters with Milagros, her brother and her mother, and with these filters the five sisters kidnapped "disappear", and everybody will forget them and they won't be investigated. But Mila's mother is very clever and didn't forget her five daughters, since her maternal love is stronger than the perception filters. Therefore, the entities make that Mila's mother seems crazy and anybody want to listen her. * Melina: she's the other new protagonist of the third season. "Melina" is a false name, her real name is unknown. She's from Earth, and is the youngest of Mila's sisters. She's one of the five kidnapped sisters, but until now we only know the Mirror Universe version of her. She does a theater activity in a civic center, and belongs to the same entity than 22's and Mila's house. 22's objective is to save Melina's counterpart and Mila's other four kidnapped sisters. * Jordi Alejos García: he's the enemy of Mila and her family, the responsible for the kidnapping of Mila's sisters and who uses the technology of the perception filters to become a psychomorph. Episodes Season 1 (2014-2015) Season 2 (2016) Season 3 (2017) Season 4 (2018) Gallery Kimberly Duver§a.jpg|Kimberly. Karla Duver§a.jpg|Karla. Mila.jpg|Mila. Melina.jpg|Melina. International titles English= English http://images.wikia.com/wolfenstein/images/5/5d/Flag_EN.png Special Sisters Season 1 # Two Special Girls # Visiting a Hotel # Great Joke # Follow Your Way # The Girl You Must Be # Since You’re Unique # Do Whatever You Want # Are You Really You? Season 2 # Once Again in a Starship # The Objective of an Action # Three Entities and Their Owners # The Trip # The Shit of the Ass # Get Out of Here! # Earth, Part İ # Earth, Part İİ Season 3 # Sisters at a Distance # All What Happened # We’ll Stop You Anyway # The Problems of an İnvestigation # Melina’s Double # The Mind Melďs Secret # Leťs Go! # You Must Act, Part İ Season 4 # You Must Act, Part İİ # Children Must Grow # Just Because # Get Your Ass # At Your Home # Your Team # The End of the Special Sisters, Part İ # The End of the Special Sisters, Part İİ |-| M2= M2 http://images.wikia.com/central/images/b/b4/Icon-M2.png Kosas da §ermanas Ṭempzrada 1 # 2’a noyas especials # Visiṭa a 1 žṭel # Ġran broma # Saġeḣ le ṭeu §eyṭ # La noya ke ṭens ke sé # P’eṭs ûnika # Ḟew lz ke vzlġew # ¿Sou vzsalṭras? Ṭempzrada 2 # 1’alṭra kop n’1’a naw esṭellar # Ľzb§akṭiu ď1’a akció # 3’a enṭiṭaṭs i les seus amzs # Le viaḣa # La merda lad kul # ¡Marḣew ďakí! # La Ṭerra, parṭ 1 # La Ṭerra, parṭ 2 Ṭempzrada 3 # 2’a §ermanas separadas # Lz ke va passá # Vzs pararem siġi kom siġi # Les przblemas ď1’a invesṭiġació # Le dopla lada Mellina # Le sekreṭ da ľenyac # ¡Anem-xi! # Ṭeniw k’akṭuá, parṭ 1 Ṭempzrada 4 # Ṭeniw k’akṭuá, parṭ 2 # Las nenas ṭenan ke kreḣa # Pe vuy # Mow le kul # A kasa vosṭra # La ṭewa ṭilda # Le ḟinal ladas kosas da §ermanas, parṭ 1 # Le ḟinal ladas kosas da §ermanas, parṭ 2 |-| Български= Български http://images.wikia.com/startrek/ca/images/7/7b/Flag_BG.png Неща на сестрите Сезон 1 # Две специални момичета # Посещение в хотел # Голяма шега # Следвай пътя си # Момичето, което трябва да бъдеш # Защото ти си единствена # Правете всичко, което искате # Наистина ли сте вие? Сезон 2 # Още веднъж в космически кораб # Целта на акция # Три общности и техните собственици # Пътуването # Лайното на гъза # Махайте се от тук! # Земята, част 1 # Земята, част 2 Сезон 3 # Сестри от разстояние # Всичко, което се случва # Ще ви спрем във всеки случай # Проблеми на проучване # Двойникът на Мелина # Тайната на връзката # Хайде да тръгваме! # Трябва да действате, част 1 Сезон 4 # Трябва да действате, част 2 # Децата трябва да растат # Защото искам # Размърдай си задника # Във вашия дом # Твоят отбор # Краят на нещата на сестрите, част 1 # Краят на нещата на сестрите, част 2 |-| Bosanski= Bosanski http://images.wikia.com/central/images/1/17/Icon-Bosnian.png Stvari sestara 1. sezona # Dvije specijalne djevojčice # Posjeta u hotelu # Velika šala # Pratite svoj manir # Djevojčica koja treba da si # Jer si jedinstvena # Učinite sve što želite # Jeste li stvarno vi? 2. sezona # Još jednom u zvjezdanom brodu # Cilj akcije # Tri entiteta i njihovi vlasnici # Putovanje # Govno iz dupeta # İzađite odavde! # Zemlja, dio 1 # Zemlja, dio 2 3. sezona # Sestre na daljinu # Sve što se dogodilo # Zaustavit ćemo vas u svakom slučaju # Problemi istraživanja # Melinin duplikat # Tajna veze # İdemo! # Treba da djelujete, dio 1 4. sezona # Treba da djelujete, dio 2 # Djeca moraju rasti # Jer želim # Pomjeri guzicu # U vašu kuću # Tvoja ekipa # Kraj stvari sestara, dio 1 # Kraj stvari sestara, dio 2 |-| Català= Català http://images.wikia.com/wolfenstein/images/e/e6/Flag_CA.png Coses de germanes Temporada 1 # Dues noies especials # Visita a un hotel # Gran broma # Segueix la teva manera # La noia que has de ser # Ja que ets única # Feu el que vulgueu # Sou vosaltres? Temporada 2 # Un altre cop en una nau esteŀlar # Ľobjectiu ďuna acció # Tres entitats i els seus amos # El viatge # La merda del cul # Toqueu el dos! # La Terra, 1a Part # La Terra, 2a Part Temporada 3 # Germanes a distància # El que va passar # Us aturarem sigui com sigui # Els problemes ďuna investigació # El doble de la Meŀlina # El secret de ľenllaç # Som-hi! # Heu ďactuar, 1a Part Temporada 4 # Heu ďactuar, 2a Part # Les nenes han de créixer # Perquè sí # Mou el cul # A casa vostra # El teu equip # El final de les coses de germanes, 1a Part # El final de les coses de germanes, 2a Part |-| Español= Español http://images.wikia.com/wolfenstein/images/1/1c/Flag_ES.png Cosas de hermanas Temporada 1 # Dos chicas especiales # Visita en un hotel # Gran broma # Sigue tu modo # La chica que tienes que ser # Ya que eres única # Haced lo que quisiereis # ¿Sois vosotros? Temporada 2 # Una vez más en una nave estelar # El objetivo de una acción # Tres entidades y sus dueños # El viaje # La mierda del culo # ¡Largaos de aquí! # La Tierra, Parte 1 # La Tierra, Parte 2 Temporada 3 # Hermanas a distancia # Lo que sucedió # Os pararemos sea como fuere # Los problemas de una investigación # El doble de Melina # El secreto del enlace # ¡Manos a la obra! # Tenéis que actuar, Parte 1 Temporada 4 # Tenéis que actuar, Parte 2 # Las niñas tienen que crecer # Porque sí # Mueve el culo # En vuestra casa # Tu equipo # El fin de las cosas de hermanas, Parte 1 # El fin de las cosas de hermanas, Parte 2 |-| Français= Français http://images.wikia.com/wolfenstein/images/e/e8/Flag_FR.png Choses de sœurs Saison 1 # Deux filles spéciales # Visite dans un hôtel # Grande plaisanterie # Suis ta façon # La fille que tu dois être # Puisque tu es unique # Faites ce que vous vouliez # Est-ce vous ? Saison 2 # Une fois de plus sur un vaisseau spatial # Ľobjectif ďune action # Trois entités et leurs propriétaires # Le voyage # La merde du cul # Partez ďici ! # La Terre, 1ère Partie # La Terre, 2ème Partie Saison 3 # Sœurs à distance # Ce qui est arrivé # Nous vous arrêterons quoi qu’il en soit # Les problèmes ďune recherche # Le double de Mélina # Le secret du lien # Allons-y ! # Vous devez agir, 1ère Partie Saison 4 # Vous devez agir, 2ème Partie # Les enfants doivent grandir # Pour le plaisir # Bouge ton cul # À votre maison # Ton équipe # La fin des choses de sœurs, 1ère Partie # La fin des choses de sœurs, 2ème Partie |-| Galego= Galego http://images.wikia.com/codigo-lyoko/es/images/6/6c/Flag_GL.png Cousas de irmás Tempada 1 # Dúas raparigas especiais # Visita nun hotel # Grande broma # Segue o teu xeito # A rapariga que tes que ser # Xa que es única # Facede o que quixerdes # Sodes vós? Tempada 2 # Unha vez máis nunha nave estelar # O obxectivo dunha acción # Tres entidades e os seus donos # A viaxe # A merda do cu # Liscade de aquí! # A Terra, Parte 1 # A Terra, Parte 2 Tempada 3 # İrmás a distancia # O que sucedeu # Pararémosvos sexa como for # Os problemas dunha investigación # O dobre de Melina # O segredo da ligazón # Ao choio! # Tedes que actuar, Parte 1 Tempada 4 # Tedes que actuar, Parte 2 # As nenas teñen que crecer # Porque si # Move o cu # Na vosa casa # O teu equipo # O fin das cousas de irmás, Parte 1 # O fin das cousas de irmás, Parte 2 |-| Hrvatski= Hrvatski http://images.wikia.com/central/images/9/97/Icon-Croatian.png Stvari sestara 1. sezona # Dvije specijalne djevojčice # Posjeta u hotelu # Velika šala # Pratite svoj manir # Djevojčica koja trebaš biti # Jer si jedinstvena # Učinite sve što želite # Jeste li stvarno vi? 2. sezona # Još jednom u zvjezdanom brodu # Cilj akcije # Tri entiteta i njihovi vlasnici # Putovanje # Govno iz dupeta # İzađite odavde! # Zemlja, dio 1 # Zemlja, dio 2 3. sezona # Sestre na daljinu # Sve što se dogodilo # Zaustavit ćemo vas u svakom slučaju # Problemi istraživanja # Melinin duplikat # Tajna veze # İdemo! # Trebate djelovati, dio 1 4. sezona # Trebate djelovati, dio 2 # Djeca moraju rasti # Jer želim # Pomakni stražnjicu # U vašu kuću # Tvoja ekipa # Kraj stvari sestara, dio 1 # Kraj stvari sestara, dio 2 |-| İtaliano= İtaliano http://images.wikia.com/codigo-lyoko/es/images/a/a1/Flag_IT.png Cose di sorelle Stagione 1 # Due ragazze speciali # Visita in un otele # Grande scherzo # Segui il tuo modo # La ragazza che devi essere # Poiché sei unica # Fate quello che vogliate # Siete voi? Stagione 2 # Ancora una volta in un’astronave # Ľobiettivo di un’azione # Tre entità e i loro proprietari # İl viaggio # La merda del culo # Andate via da qui! # La Terra, Parte 1 # La Terra, Parte 2 Stagione 3 # Sorelle a distanza # Quello che è successo # Vi fermeremo ad ogni modo # İ problemi di una ricerca # İl doppio di Melina # İl segreto del collegamento # Andiamo! # Dovete agire, Parte 1 Stagione 4 # Dovete agire, Parte 2 # Le bambine devono crescere # Perché sì # Muovi il culo # A casa vostra # La tua squadra # La fine delle cose di sorelle, Parte 1 # La fine delle cose di sorelle, Parte 2 |-| Македонски= Македонски http://images.wikia.com/central/images/5/5b/Icon-Macedonian.png Нешта на сестрите Сезона 1 # Две специјални девојки # Посета во хотел # Голема шега # Следи го својот пат # Девојка која мораш да си # Бидејќи си единствена # Сторете сѐ што сакате # Дали сте реално вие? Сезона 2 # Уште еднаш во вселенски брод # Целта на акција # Три ентитети и нивните сопственици # Патувањето # Гомното од газот # Излезете од овде! # Земјата, дел 1 # Земјата, дел 2 Сезона 3 # Сестри од растојание # Сѐ што се случи # Ќе ве спречиме во секој случај # Проблеми на истражување # Дупликатот на Мелина # Тајната на врската # Ајде да одиме! # Морате да дејствувате, дел 1 Сезона 4 # Морате да дејствувате, дел 2 # Децата мораат да растат # Затоа што сакам # Помести го газот # Во вашиот дом # Твојот тим # Крајот на нештата на сестрите, дел 1 # Крајот на нештата на сестрите, дел 2 |-| Молдовеняскэ= Молдовеняскэ http://images.wikia.com/central/images/6/6c/Icon-Moldovan.png Лукруриле сурорилор Сезонул 1 # Доуэ фете спечиале # Визитэ ынтр-ун хотел # О маре глумэ # Урмязэ-ць фелул # О фатэ аша кум требуе сэ фий # Фииндкэ ешть уникэ # Фачець че врець # Сунтець вой? Сезонул 2 # Ынкэ о датэ ынтр-о навэ стеларэ # Обьективул уней акциунь # Трей ентитэць ши проприетарий ачестора # Кэлэтория # Кэкатул курулуй # Плекаць де аичь! # Пэмынтул, парте 1 # Пэмынтул, парте 2 Сезонул 3 # Сурорь ла дистанцэ # Тот че с-а ынтымплат # Вэ вом опри орикум # Проблемеле уней инвестигаций # Дублул Мелиней # Секретул легэтурий # Хай сэ мерӂем! # Требуе сэ акционаць, парте 1 Сезонул 4 # Требуе сэ акционаць, парте 2 # Копилеле требуе сэ креаскэ # Фэрэ ничун мотив # Мишкэ-ць фундул # Ын каса воастрэ # Групул тэу # Сфыршитул лукрурилор сурорилор, парте 1 # Сфыршитул лукрурилор сурорилор, парте 2 |-| Occitan= Occitan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141106131025/codigo-lyoko/es/images/9/9e/Flag_OC.png Causas de sòrs Sason 1 # Doas gojatas especialas # Visita dins un otèl # Granda badinada # Seguís la tiá manièra # La gojata que te cal èsser # Doncas qu’ès unica # Fasètz çò que volgatz # Sètz vosautres? Sason 2 # Un autre còp sus una nau estelara # Ľobjectiu ďuna accion # Tres entitats e lors proprietaris # Lo viatge # La mèrda del cuol # Partissètz ďaicí! # La Tèrra, Part 1 # La Tèrra, Part 2 Sason 3 # Sòrs a distància # Çò que succediguèt # Vos pararem siá coma siá # Los problèmas ďuna investigacion # Lo doble de Melina # Lo secrèt del ligam # Anem òc! # Vos cal agir, Part 1 Sason 4 # Vos cal agir, Part 2 # Las mainadas devon créisser # Pr’amor que vòli # Mòu lo cuol # En cò vòstre # La tiá equipa # La fin de las causas de sòrs, Part 1 # La fin de las causas de sòrs, Part 2 |-| Português= Português http://images.wikia.com/codigo-lyoko/es/images/8/82/Flag_PT.png Coisas de irmãs Temporada 1 # Duas raparigas especiais # Visita num hotel # Grande piada # Segue o teu jeito # A rapariga que tens de ser # Já que és única # Fazei o que quiserdes # Sois vós? Temporada 2 # Mais uma vez numa nave estelar # O objectivo duma acção # Três entidades e os seus donos # A viagem # A merda do cu # İde-vos embora! # A Terra, Parte 1 # A Terra, Parte 2 Temporada 3 # İrmãs a distância # O que aconteceu # Parar-vos-emos seja como for # Os problemas duma investigação # O dobro da Melina # O segredo da ligação # Vamos lá! # Tendes de actuar, Parte 1 Temporada 4 # Tendes de actuar, Parte 2 # As meninas têm de crescer # Porque sim # Mexe esse cu # Na vossa casa # A tua equipa # O final das coisas de irmãs, Parte 1 # O final das coisas de irmãs, Parte 2 |-| Português do Brasil= Português do Brasil http://images.wikia.com/codigo-lyoko/es/images/2/2a/Flag_BR.png Coisas de İrmãs Temporada 1 # Duas garotas especiais # Visita em um hotel # Grande broma # Siga seu jeito # A garota que você tem que ser # Pois você é única # Façam o que quiserem # São vocês? Temporada 2 # Mais uma vez em uma espaçonave # O objetivo de uma ação # Três entidades e seus donos # A viagem # A merda do cu # Saiam daqui! # A Terra, Parte 1 # A Terra, Parte 2 Temporada 3 # İrmãs a distância # O que aconteceu # Nós pararemos vocês seja como for # Os problemas de uma investigação # O duplo de Melina # O segredo da ligação # Vamos lá! # Vocês têm que atuar, Parte 1 Temporada 4 # Vocês têm que atuar, Parte 2 # As meninas têm que crescer # Porque sim # Mexa sua bunda # Em casa de vocês # Sua equipe # O fim das coisas de irmãs, Parte 1 # O fim das coisas de irmãs, Parte 2 |-| Română= Română http://images.wikia.com/codigo-lyoko/es/images/f/f4/Flag_RO.png Lucrurile surorilor Sezonul 1 # Două fete speciale # Vizită într-un hotel # O mare glumă # Urmează-ţi felul # O fată aşa cum trebuie să fii # Fiindcă eşti unică # Faceţi ce vreţi # Sunteţi voi? Sezonul 2 # Încă o dată într-o navă stelară # Obiectivul unei acţiuni # Trei entităţi şi proprietarii acestora # Călătoria # Căcatul curului # Plecaţi de aici! # Pământul, parte 1 # Pământul, parte 2 Sezonul 3 # Surori la distanţă # Tot ce s-a întâmplat # Vă vom opri oricum # Problemele unei investigaţii # Dublul Melinei # Secretul legăturii # Hai să mergem! # Trebuie să acţionaţi, parte 1 Sezonul 4 # Trebuie să acţionaţi, parte 2 # Copilele trebuie să crească # Fără niciun motiv # Mişcă-ţi fundul # În casa voastră # Grupul tău # Sfârşitul lucrurilor surorilor, parte 1 # Sfârşitul lucrurilor surorilor, parte 2 |-| Русский= Русский http://images.wikia.com/wolfenstein/images/f/fd/Flag_RU.png Вещи сестёр Сезон 1 # Две особенные девушки # Посещение в гостиницу # Большая шутка # Следуй своему способу # Девушка, которой ты должна быть # Так как ты единственная # Делайте, что хотите # Это вы? Сезон 2 # Ещё раз в звёздном корабле # Цель действия # Три сущности и их владельцы # Путешествие # Дерьмо задницы # Валите отсюда! # Земля, Часть 1 # Земля, Часть 2 Сезон 3 # Сестры на расстоянии # Всё, что случилось # Мы остановим вас как бы то ни было # Проблемы исследования # Двойник Мелины # Секрет слияния # За работу! # Вы должны действовать, Часть 1 Сезон 4 # Вы должны действовать, Часть 2 # Девочки должны расти # Просто так # Шевели задницей # В ваш дом # Твоя команда # Конец вещей сестёр, Часть 1 # Конец вещей сестёр, Часть 2 |-| Српски= Српски http://images.wikia.com/codigo-lyoko/es/images/2/21/Flag_SR.png Ствари сестара 1. сезона # Две специјалне девојчице # Посета у хотелу # Велика шала # Пратите свој манир # Девојчица која мораш да си # Јер си јединствена # Урадите све што желите # Да ли сте стварно ви? 2. сезона # Још једном у звезданом броду # Циљ акције # Три ентитета и њихови власници # Путовање # Говно из дупета # Изађите одавде! # Земља, део 1 # Земља, део 2 3. сезона # Сестре на даљину # Све што се десило # Зауставићемо вас у сваком случају # Проблеми истраживања # Мелинин дупликат # Тајна везе # Идемо! # Морате да делујете, део 1 4. сезона # Морате да делујете, део 2 # Деца морају да расте # Јер желим # Мрдај дупе # У вашу кућу # Твоја екипа # Крај ствари сестара, део 1 # Крај ствари сестара, део 2 |-| Srpski= Srpski http://images.wikia.com/codigo-lyoko/es/images/2/21/Flag_SR.png Stvari sestara 1. sezona # Dve specijalne devojčice # Poseta u hotelu # Velika šala # Pratite svoj manir # Devojčica koja moraš da si # Jer si jedinstvena # Uradite sve što želite # Da li ste stvarno vi? 2. sezona # Još jednom u zvezdanom brodu # Cilj akcije # Tri entiteta i njihovi vlasnici # Putovanje # Govno iz dupeta # İzađite odavde! # Zemlja, deo 1 # Zemlja, deo 2 3. sezona # Sestre na daljinu # Sve što se desilo # Zaustavićemo vas u svakom slučaju # Problemi istraživanja # Melinin duplikat # Tajna veze # İdemo! # Morate da delujete, deo 1 4. sezona # Morate da delujete, deo 2 # Deca moraju da raste # Jer želim # Mrdaj dupe # U vašu kuću # Tvoja ekipa # Kraj stvari sestara, deo 1 # Kraj stvari sestara, deo 2 |-| Valencià= Valencià http://images.wikia.com/codigo-lyoko/es/images/f/f2/Flag_VAL.png Coses de germanes Temporada 1 # Dos chiques especials # Visita en un hotel # Gran broma # Seguix la tua manera # La chica que tens que ser # Ya que eres única # Feu lo que volerdes # ¿Sou vosatros? Temporada 2 # Una volta més en una nau estelar # Ľobjectiu ďuna acció # Tres entitats i els seus amos # El viage # La merda del cul # ¡Aneu-vos-en ďací! # La Terra, Part 1 # La Terra, Part 2 Temporada 3 # Germanes a distància # Lo que succeí # Vos pararem siga com for # Els problemes ďuna investigació # El doble de Melina # El secret de ľenllaç # ¡Mà a ľobra! # Teniu que actuar, Part 1 Temporada 4 # Teniu que actuar, Part 2 # Les chiquetes tenen que créixer # Perque sí # Mou el cul # En la vostra casa # El teu equip # El fi de les coses de germanes, Part 1 # El fi de les coses de germanes, Part 2 ca:Coses de Germanes pt:Coisas de Irmãs ro:Lucrurile Surorilor Category:Planetes